


A Private Consultation

by godaime_obito



Series: KagaTobi Stuff [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Office Sex, Smut, anbu kagami, maybe hidden within there is a little fluff, same verse as what about us, takes place sometime after it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 13:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15171296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godaime_obito/pseuds/godaime_obito
Summary: Hokage Tobirama and ANBU Kagami have a private meeting in Tobirama's office.





	A Private Consultation

Tobirama stood up from his desk and moved to put the file away. He’d been working since early morning, and it’s _almost_ time for his lunch break. Unfortunately, it’s still a bit too early, but if he starts another file he’ll miss lunch altogether. It’s an obvious choice to him, so, moving back to his desk, he slides the next file off the stack. He only managed reviewing a couple pages when he sensed a presence slip through the window.

“Rabbit, shouldn’t you be at your post?” he chides, turning in his seat to look at Kagami  behind him.

“Actually,” Rabbit cajoles, “Nidaime-sama, it’s my break right now.”

Tobirama made eye contact with Rabbit’s masked face for a moment, before realizing his blunder. He promised they would meet up for lunch today. The pair had first discovered the overlap in schedules days ago. Rabbit must have come straight here when his guard shift ended, knowing Tobirama had gotten lost in his work.

“I’m sorry Rabbit, allow me a moment to get ready and I’ll meet you outside,” he sighed. He pushed up from his desk and started to move, but Rabbit grabbed his wrist from behind.

“Wait” he purred. “Why don’t we stay here instead?”

“Oh?” Tobirama quirks up a brow.

“You weren’t planning on eating anyway were you, nidaime-sama?” Kagami replies, striping off his mask.

“I suppose I wasn’t,” he drawled, lips quirking slightly. Kagami looks stunning in his ANBU uniform, and he’s known him long enough to feel where this is going.

“Good,” Kagami says stepping closer, “I want to stay here, where it’s just the two of us.”

He wraps his arms around his neck and pulls Tobirama towards him until their faces are hovering close. Their eyes meet for a charged moment, and then he’s pressing their lips together.  Tobirama parts his lips at the feel of Kagami’s tongue flicking across them, and their tongues meet and massage against one another. Kagami’s hands are venturing up his sides under his shirt, as the kiss becomes more frenzied. He caresses Tobirama’s chest, and starts lavishing attention on his nipples, working them till they harden with his thumbs.

He groans in disappointment when the hands pull away, but then they’re back, settling on his hips and guiding him towards the desk, encouraging him to lean forward on it. Already hot and eager for it, he stops first to undo his pants. Before he can push them down Kagami grabs ahold of them, and pulls them down slowly. His fingers run over Tobirama’s sensitive inner thighs as he goes, causing his skin to prickle.

Kagami stops when they reach his knees, and presses against him, encouraging him to lean forward onto the desk again. He does so this time, panting slightly, skin flushed. Kagami pulls lube from his ANBU uniform, and Tobirama hopes he doesn’t always carry that on him when he’s on duty. However, before he can say anything Kagami reaches around with a gloved hand to fist his cock. The smooth leather, slick with lube, had just the right amount of friction. Tobirama groans and his hips stutter. He’s rock hard now, and he pushes his ass against Kagami, encouraging him to get on with it, before gasping out “Do not cum inside me this time, I’m not sitting here and working like that again.”

Kagami chuckles a little, and lets go of his cock. He pulls back from Tobirama, and grasps a cheek of his ass in each hand and teases at his hole with his thumbs. Then he presses in with a still gloved finger, and Tobirama arches, pushing into it. Kagami takes his time pressing in more fingers, and scissoring. His own arousal grows as Tobirama gasps and moans when he presses against his prostate, before finally, he removes his fingers.

Tobirama writhes in anticipation, and wanting to see Kagami, flips himself over to face him. While he slicks himself with lube, Tobirama throws his legs over Kagami’s shoulders and leaning back with his palms pressed against the desk. Then, he feels hands grip his hips, and Kagami’s blunt cockhead presses into him slowly. Tobirama exhales sharply when Kagami’s buried fully inside. When he’s adjusted, and calmed his breathing as much as he can, he urges roughly, “Move!”

“Gladly,” Kagami chokes out. He pulls back, removing himself almost completely, before pushing back in quickly. Tobirama mewls, and shifts his weight to lean against the desk more firmly, forearms braced against wood. He wants to see him more clearly, and the new angle causes Kagami to press directly against his prostate.

Hearing his keen, Kagami slams in even faster against his prostate, and shifts a hand from its bruising position on Tobirama’s hip to lay it over his hand. Tobirama shifts to lean on one arm, and grasps the hand more firmly, entwining their fingers. He looks up at him properly, and he’s flushed and panting with arousal, but, oh god, there’s something so soft in his expression. He always looks so in love, in a way Tobirama never thought he’d experience in a partner until he found Kagami.

The feeling of Kagami’s hand in his, and his cock pushing against his prostate over and over, coupled with the light feeling in his chest from seeing his expression, and knowing his own face reflects his own love back, pushes him to the edge. Suddenly he’s clenching around Kagami as he fucks into him, cumming with loud groan.

“Kagami, god, Kagami, I love you,” Tobirama blurts, tightening his grip on his lover’s hand. Then with a final thrust, Kagami starts to shutter, and quickly pulls out. He cums onto Tobirama’s bare ass with a muffled grunt.

“I love you too,” he rasps, and leans forward to press a kiss against the corner of Tobirama’s mouth. That was way better than lunch.


End file.
